


watch the sun coming up

by tomlincide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlincide/pseuds/tomlincide
Summary: Reason # 3 - Break-up Sex





	watch the sun coming up

**Author's Note:**

> I was awarded with the most angsty #....so I provided angst. I'm melodramatic. Enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks @ Niall Horan for the title.

It was winter the last time Louis saw him. 

It was six days after his 23rd birthday, and they lay in bed wrapped by the grey duvet and the warm breeze of commitment in the air. Whispered breaths and promises still lingered in the sheets, along with their heaving chests and glimmering foreheads.

That was the last time Louis saw him, but this time he was across the room, under the lights and smiling as if two years hadn’t passed slowly, day by day and hour by hour. 

It was autumn now. And the love of his life was standing across the room from Louis and he couldn’t remember how to breathe. 

“Louis! You made it, thanks for coming on such short notice but we really needed to fix the tone in the second episode,” Chloe called from across the hall. Louis looked up as the development executive walked towards him. “Something about act two just isn’t working…”

Louis tried to look up at his boss, he tried to feign interest but all he could see was the man across the room wearing a silk button down shirt and tight black jeans. His hair was short now, not that Louis didn’t know that, and he ran his long fingers through it. He wishes he could see his face, but to be perfectly honest just staring at the broad expanse of his back was leaving him without air.

“…do you think that’s doable? I have a pitch at noon and can’t be spearheading this right now, when you signed on to be a producer you knew these would fall in your hands and I need to know you are going to make these diligently.”

Louis looked up at the blonde-haired woman standing in front of him. 

“Yes, Chloe, of course. Let me bring these edits back to my team and we’ll workshop it. Does tomorrow sound good for an internal?”

Chloe was already looking away at her phone, flicking her hand towards the assistant that sat at the cubicle outside her door. The assistant’s hands fluttered over the computer as Chloe continued discussing the script.

Louis allowed himself to look up across the room again but noticed that Harry had gone from view. It wasn’t enough, the glimpse of his back was not enough to satiate Louis now that he’d caught a sliver of the man he once held every night. 

Louis couldn’t stop himself from blurting, “Why is Harry Styles here?”

Chloe immediately stopped speaking and looked up from her phone, realization across her face.

“He’s auditioning for a role and could only make it today, so they had him come to the office,” she said, “I do hope your history will not be affecting any professionalism.”

Louis shook his head, shaking away all the thoughts affecting his professionalism.

*****

“Louis, just have a shot… have a beer, even! I promise we can go as soon as I say hi to the birthday boy,” Niall shouted into Louis’s ear as the beat dropped in the tiny Hammersmith apartment. Louis sighed but acquiesced. His submission was due tomorrow and he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to work in the writers room of a network show. 

He could see the screenplay in his mind; he would see the semi-colon that was out of place, and the dialogue that sounded just a bit too forced. He was reading the first act mentally when Niall hit his arm again.

“Have a pint mate, have something. You need to take your mind off of that application for a night,” Niall said into his ear, speaking loudly over the still thumping beat. Louis nodded in agreement and reached over to the table. He picked up a room temperature beer, held it in Niall’s face and dramatically took a swig of it. 

Niall grinned and clinked their cans together before waving across the room.

“There’s Harry… Harry, mate!” 

Louis took another sip of his beer before turning to catch a glimpse at the man in question. What he saw when he looked up felt like something that slipped off his screenplay and into the vast space of the distance between them. It was what they would call an inciting incident. Louis would come to think of it as the inciting incident of his life.

A tall man, inches above Louis’s stature, sauntered towards the two of them as if the floorboards were a runway and Louis was in the audience. He smiled so brightly that Louis feared if he looked directly at his mouth, he might go blind. A dimple slipped out of his cheek and his hair slipped out of a haphazard bun on the top of his head. Life went in slow motion as Louis watched the man enter his life. He already knew he would not be the same after. 

“Niall, thank you so much for coming, I know it’s a bit of a trek from you,” the man said, pulling Niall into a brief hug. He turned to face Louis and he is unsure if time stopped or if time started. 

“I’m Harry, home owner,” the man took a goofy bow as his eyes twinkled, never leaving Louis’s. “It’s a pleasure,” the man let the words ooze out of his mouth and Louis wanted to lick them up before they fell to the floor. Louis smiled the best smile he could manage.

“Louis, I’m Niall’s roommate, thank you so much for having me in your home,” Louis forced out. Harry was still smiling at Louis and Louis couldn’t help but smile back, enraptured. 

“The pleasure, as it turns out, is all mine,” Harry assured him, still not dropping his eye contact. 

Louis couldn’t stop his blush if he tried.

“It’s Harry’s birthday, Louis. This child is finally turning 21, perfect for the bastard to fuck off to LA and be able to legally consume over there,” Niall announced.

Louis perked up.

“You’re moving to LA?”

Harry smiled but looked modestly at his feet.

“Yeah, I have a job out there. I was offered it just a few weeks ago. I head out in May.”

May, as in three months from this day. May, as in the time that the position in the writers room would open in Burbank, California. 

“He’s so humble,” Niall chuckled, “Harry was cast in a fucking tv show and acts like he was offered an accounting position.”

Louis perked up, yet again.

“So you work in television?”

Harry nodded, “Fortunately I get to live my passion.”

Niall looked between the two of them, palpable tension present. 

“Well I’ll let you two get to discussing as such then,” he mercifully said. Louis looked at his friend for the first time in minutes and smiled. 

When he looked back at Harry, Harry’s eyes were still glued to his face. He knew he was in trouble.

“So what is it you do, Louis?”

Louis partially loathed this question. When one’s dream is to be a writer, in a world where business men and scientists are valued as elites, it can be daunting to admit that he dreams of writing the words that spill from actors’ lips.

Louis looked down as his drink when replying, “I aspire to be a screenwriter.”

“That’s amazing.”

Louis looked up at the boy, and smiled. “Speak for yourself, I hear you’re a proper actor?”

Harry’s cheeks turned a genuine pink flush as he looked at his feet. 

“Trying to be any way. I was picked up for a script that’s got a pilot plus penalty, so I can at least hope for a few episodes guaranteed.”

Louis smiled, bathing in the familiarity of the topic and the gorgeous boy in front of him.

“That’s so incredible, congratulations.”

“Thanks, Louis.”

Louis smiled a the boy, watching Harry’s lips pull into another smile of his own. And in that party, the one that was being thrown for Harry, the two found themselves a corner of the world, a corner that they would never leave until fates dragged them from it. 

****

Some may say it was too quick but within a month of knowing him, Louis knew he had fallen irreversibly in love. 

It was the way in which Harry spoke about everything on earth; he loved living creatures so deeply, and valued that love more than explanation.  
It was the way Harry looked at Louis, as if Louis hung the stars right above their heads just for the two of them.

And it was how Harry loved him so absolutely. Harry loved him so much, and he hadn’t even uttered the words yet. But Louis could feel it with every moment he spent with the other man. His body throbbed with it. 

So he changed that, a month after they met. They were walking down the streets of Camden, looking for a new tapestry for Harry to furnish his new apartment with in LA. 

“I quite like the idea of having more than one color, but I’m just so set on greyscale.” Harry was saying as they picked up tapestry after tapestry. 

“You’re such a weirdo, Harry, who chooses to have a grey room?”

Harry smiled, “When I first mentioned it, you said you thought it was a brilliant idea. Was that just buttering me up? Getting me into bed?”

Harry pulled Louis into him, hands on Louis’s waist. Louis rolled his eyes and bit Harry’s chin. 

“Obviously, you were fit as hell, wasn’t gonna let you slip by me,” he said, pulling out of Harry’s grasp and chuckling as he heard Harry scoff. 

Louis laughed. 

“You’re lucky I stuck around through this month of pure verbal abuse such as that,” Harry said, hands on his hips. Louis smiled. 

“I am lucky.”

Harry’s expression went softer then as he walked to catch up to Louis and lace their fingers together, kissing the top of Louis’s hand as he did so. 

They continued to stroll through the marketplace, enjoying the rare sunny day in the usually rainy March. With the sun shining on his face, his boyfriend’s hand in his and the noise of his favorite city, Louis couldn’t help himself.

“Harry?” He said. His boy turned to look at him, eyebrows lifted in question. 

“I’m so in love with you.”

Harry’s smile rivaled the sun glaring over them. His eyes lit up and his body went limp in a way, as if everything in his body melted right there on the street in front of Louis. Harry laughed and pulled Louis into his body, resting his chin on Louis’s head and kissing his forehead before looking into his eyes. 

“The moment I saw you, I knew you’d be the love of my life.”

Louis’s heart jumped at the finality of the words, the confidence in which Harry said them. He couldn’t help but jump up and kiss any other words out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Pardon, the love of his life’s mouth. 

Harry hummed and kissed him right back. Louis can’t remember which tapestry Harry chose, but he will never be able to forget the taste of his lips. 

***  
“How are you?” Harry asked.

Louis couldn’t look away from his beautiful face. He was the same. Yes, he was obviously even more gorgeous and more perfect than before but two years in the spotlight will do that to you, he supposes. His voice was deeper, but it was still that same voice that haunts Louis’s days and dreams. 

Louis never learned how to answer such a simple question when faced with the former love of your life. What is the correct answer that hides “my life is dull in every capacity without you even after all this time”. 

Louis realized he was looking at Harry, his mouth slightly opened, before answering.

“I’m good,” he brilliantly answered, “Not as good as you are, but not everyone can be Variety’s Next It Man, now can they?”

Great, he had just admitted how much he keeps up on Harry.

Harry smiled and pulled that dimple out again, a light blush on his cheeks. Louis’s heart sped up.

“Well how about you? You’re here, in LA…your plan!” Harry said.

“Only about two years late, but yeah it seems I’ve finally found my way.”

“I knew you would, talent doesn’t just evaporate and you have too much of it to go to waste,” Harry said. 

Louis’s heart leapt, and his face turned three different shades of red. 

“So what brings you here anyway? New role?” Louis asked, trying to change the subject. He couldn’t handle looking at the man in front of him and pretending that he wasn’t still in love with him. A day would not pass where Louis was not in love with him, and being face to face with him now only further cemented how insane he was to ever let such a man out of his life. To ever give up on such a love. 

“Yeah, there’s a part that Sharon suggested to me and after reading it, I just fell in love with its complexities, it’s a character named Alex and he just…”

“I wrote that one,” Louis said before he could stop himself. 

Harry blinked but smiled slightly, “Yeah, the work had a familiar feeling to it that I immediately placed as your voice. That…and I saw your name on the front page of the script, of course.”

Louis smiled and blushed, yet again, but chuckled at the boy’s unstoppable honesty. He gazed at the gorgeous man in front of him and wanted to say so much, but wound up saying nothing at all. 

“It’s been so long, Lou…” Harry mumbled, inching towards Louis, or so it seemed. 

It hit him harder than a cold shower in January, that soft tone with those soft words coming out of his former boy’s soft lips. 

“Surely you haven’t missed me, what with how busy you’ve been…” Louis said. After the words left his lips, it was clear the underlying tone. 

One would have to live under a lock to think Harry Styles hadn’t been dating since hitting the spotlight. Louis was under no inclination that he would be the last love of Harry’s life, but it hurts nonetheless seeing images in the media, that he knows are falsified, dripping self doubt and loathing into his pores. 

Louis envies anyone who never sees someone they loved again; he envies how easy it must be to gently forget about them without the constant shoving of their face down your throat at every turn. He envies the ability to get over their gorgeous face, and only remember them as a figment of your past and never your present. 

But Louis also pities anyone who has never had to honor to be in the presence of Harry Styles, because after these years, he lights up Louis in a way that he’s been dark for years. He pities anyone who has never gotten to love him. 

And it hurts. 

“I’ll never be too busy to miss you, Louis.” 

Louis swallowed. 

“Well I need to head to a meeting…” Louis started just as Harry uttered out, “I’d love to get together soon, even just for a meal…”

Louis paused and looked immediately into Harry’s green eyes, and for some reason Louis couldn’t unsee the reverence Harry once had for it…as if it still lingered in those eyes that he hasn’t seen in person in years. 

That reverence…it was unmistakable…  
***

Their first time was Louis’s first time. Though he had plenty of sexual encounters, he was a traditional soul at heart and valued the intimacy of sex. He never felt the urge to allow someone inside of him so intimately but a few weeks after they began their romance, Louis undoubtedly knew he wanted, needed, Harry to be the one.

They were in his bed, wrapped in his bottom sheet. Harry was below him, hands grasping his bum, fingers digging into the flesh. Louis couldn’t help but moan deeply into Harry’s mouth as he bit into his plush lips, relishing in the whimper that Harry let out. 

Louis ground into Harry, only their boxers between them, and felt the hard brush of Harry’s dick against his thigh. Louis pushed down, feeling the hardness slip between his covered cheeks as he had done so many times before. He loved the feeling of it in between the space and felt a sudden intense desire to feel more, to feel it deeper, to feel it wetter, to feel it better. 

“Harry…” Louis mumbled, lips attached again and feeling Harry’s tongue press wetly into his mouth. Harry pulled his mouth away only to trail licks down Louis’s neck and find his collarbone, biting deeply into the jutted out bone as he pushed Louis firmly into his lap. 

Louis gasped, a high pitched moan, thus causing Harry to gasp.

“Fuck, baby, you know what the does to me…” he whimpers, his eyes opening to reveal a desperate green glow that made Louis’s heart race. 

“You like my noises?” Louis teases. Harry smirks and swiftly flips their positions, cradling Louis beneath him on the way down.

“I live for your noises,” he murmurs as he leans down and trails his lips down Louis’s torso, bringing his boxers down his thighs with just his skillful teeth. It got Louis hot every time seeing this gorgeous man on all fours, desperate to please him. But Louis wanted more.

Just as Harry was leaning down and licking slowly, savoring, the pre come off of his dick, Louis pulled Harry’s jaw. Harry released against his will and looked up with furrowed eyes. 

“I want it all,” Louis said clearly. Harry was quick on the uptake.

“You want me inside of you, baby?”

It sent arousal down his body and Louis had to grip the bed next to him to avoid shoving Harry’s face into his groin and just getting it over and done with. 

“There is nothing else I want more,” Louis answered. Harry’s eyes went dark, and his body worked quickly. Condoms and lube flew onto the bed, Harry’s boxers flew off, and before he knew it, Harry was three fingers deep and brushing his prostate so religiously that Louis called out, “God!” 

Harry smiled in between biting Louis’s hipbone. He bit harder every time Louis moaned, and Louis couldn’t take it anymore.

“Harry…I’m good…I’m good, your fingers have been up there two hundred times, I need you,” he begged out into the sweaty air of the room, “Now.”

Harry was face to face with Louis in no time and kissing him softly, but deeply. It was almost like Harry was savoring the taste of Louis’s lips. Louis’s eyes were shoved closed as he touched Harry all over, unable to decide if he wanted his hands on his flat abs or his soft bum, on his curls or his neck. He wanted to touch it all, and he was frantic to touch it all. He was softly humping up into Harry’s dick, craving, when Harry pulled away and whispered in his ear.

“Louis, look at me.” 

Louis opened his eyes.

Harry was looking reverently at Louis as he stroked himself, positioning in front of Louis’s opened hole. 

Just as he began to press inside, painfully slow, he said, “Louis, I will never love anybody the way that I love you.”

Then he pushed in.

Louis will be the last to admit it, but he had cried that night.

As Harry gently push in and out, Louis felt tears drip down his cheeks and he felt his cries of ecstasy as Harry pulled him off just as he finished inside of him. 

The two lay panting after.

Louis looked down at his own come on Harry’s stomach and couldn’t stop himself from dragging a finger through the come. His mind told him to raise it to Harry’s lips, and without pause, Harry gently lapped the come up before leaning in and deeply kissing his boy.

The two sat in a haze for minutes, maybe an hour, just listening to the other breathe and treasuring the love in the room.

“I’ve always wanted an island in my kitchen,” Harry said, breaking the silence with a soft, low rumble.

Louis didn’t need to look up, just kept his head resting on Harry’s chest as he hummed.

“That’d be a nice amenity…there could be stools around it, perhaps even a stovetop…” Louis murmured.

He felt Harry nod and he gently ran his fingers through Louis’s hair. Louis hummed happily, hugging his boyfriend even tighter.

“What about granite? Are we a granite household, or is that too much for the kids?”

Louis smiled, “I think the kids would love granite.”

“I think they would too, Louis.” 

***  
“Are you free any time this week?” Harry asked, noticing Louis’s hesitation at the request.

Louis was still frozen in his place, looking at the ghost from his past in front of him, the ghost who was still very much captivating his heart.

It wasn’t that Louis was a hermit, and it wasn’t that Louis didn’t try. But Louis is stubborn, and he’s also certain. He knows he met the love of his life, so whenever he tried to go out searching for a replacement, it was moot.

Who looks for love when they’ve already lost the love of their life?

But this ghost was back, and it largely seemed like he wanted back into Louis’s life. Frankly, Louis didn’t know why he wasn’t jumping at the bit. 

It’s an odd feeling, losing the love of your life. It’s something that narrates your thoughts multiple times a day, and makes you feel sick after a few glasses of wine. It’s a pain that sometimes dulls, but for Louis, seems to never escape him. Perhaps that pain comes from Louis’s inability to blame anyone other than himself. 

But Harry in front of him, willing…this was Louis’s dreams at night come to life. But in those dreams, he was able to forget that dreadful decision that he made. 

Reality didn’t offer him the same reprieve. 

***

The last time Louis saw Harry was one day before he took off for America. 

They stumbled home from the pub, just tipsy enough to be happy but not too drunk that they forgot any of the heated moments they would share. 

Louis was happy, but hesitant. He had a looming happiness where you try to savor the moment because you know in just hours, you would long to feel such happiness again. And he saw the brilliant glee in Harry’s eyes- unknowing of what Louis would do to them. 

Louis stumbled through Harry’s door as Harry pressed his body firmly into the wall just within the living room. 

Louis licked into his boyfriend’s mouth deeply, pressing himself against his firm chest and relishing in the feeling of hardness growing against his own thigh. It still amazed him that he could make this gorgeous boy feel such things. He wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck, gently pulling the baby hairs at the edge of his hairline and allowing Harry to moan deeply into his mouth. Harry dragged his hands down Louis’s thighs and, without any hesitance, lifted Louis into his arms and carried him directly to the bedroom.

He gently laid Louis onto the bed and Louis looked up at the gorgeous halo of man above him. The man that tomorrow would be moving to Los Angeles while Louis still struggled to find even a semblance of a job in England, let alone in Los Angeles. 

Harry’s admiration for the boy underneath him was what caused Louis to speak up now, before things went further and Louis lost his strength. 

He reached up and stroked down Harry’s cheek gently, bringing his face to his own and leaving a deep kiss on his mouth before sitting up and forcing Harry to do the same.

“What’s up baby?” Harry asked, eyes still on Louis’s lips as he licked his own, leaning in for another taste. Louis turned his face though, and brought Harry’s attention to his eyes rather than his mouth. 

“Harry, you’re leaving for Los Angeles in the morning,” Louis said.

Harry chuckled, “Don’t tell me you forgot?”

Louis didn’t laugh though, didn’t even smile, and that’s what made Harry stop laughing. 

“Louis, what is it?” 

“Harry, you’re leaving for America tomorrow for the foreseeable future, and I’ll be here for the foreseeable future,” Louis started again, voice shaking. There is nothing he wanted more than to just shut himself up and kiss Harry until his lips turned bright red. 

Harry was shaking his head, confusion on his face, “Yeah, we’ve talked about this, you’re still applying to different places and submitting work, you’ll be there with me before you know it, what’s the sudden problem?”

“Harry, what if I never make it. What if none of my work gets picked up, and I’m just stuck here for the rest of my life with you waiting on me?”

Harry scoffed, “Where is this coming from? You’re the most talented writer I’ve ever met…”

“Talented people are looked over every single day.”

“Where is this coming from, Louis?”

Louis looked at his gorgeous boyfriend. The man that puts light into every room he enters. 

“I don’t want to hold you back from the life you’re meant to have,” Louis whispered honestly, “My career could take months or years to take off, and I don’t want you constantly torn between what will be a wildly glamorous life and whatever I can offer you.”

“Whatever you can offer me? When have I ever treated you like you’re just something awful offered to me? Is that how you think I feel about you?” Harry was starting to get upset, his brow furrowing with frustration at his boyfriend, but still the underlying confusion of what he was being told. 

“It’s not about you Harry, that’s how I would feel, it’s me,” Louis explained. At those words, Harry stood up from the bed but didn’t break eye contact with his boyfriend. 

“You did not just say the words ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ to me,” Harry gritted out, “For over a month, we have agreed, we have committed to this. Louis, I am committed to you, you are the love of my life what are you even trying to say right now."

“Maybe I didn’t agree,” Louis blurted. 

“What does that mean?”

“Harry if I had brought any of this up earlier, you would have convinced me otherwise,” Louis said. Harry paused. “You know how much I love you and you would have convinced me that this can work.”

“Louis, it can work…”

“No it can’t,” Louis said. 

Harry looked like he’d been slapped. 

“I haven’t even left and you’re already doubting me?” Harry asked. 

“It’s not about you…”

“Stop saying that, when it so clearly is about me!” Harry cried out. Louis looked away, unable to look at his boyfriend’s face so distraught. The two sat in silence for a few moments, just listening to their breaths fill the room along with the words they wanted to say. Louis grappled for words, he grappled for a solution so that he and Harry could just lay down and be with each other for these last sacred moments. 

Harry closed the gap between them and Louis looked up, Harry’s hands on his neck. He brought his lips to Louis’s and deeply kissed the other boy. Louis melted into his mouth, regardless of all the emotions swimming around the room. They kissed deeply and lovingly, the only way they knew how. 

Harry pulled away but rested their foreheads together.

“We’re going to be fine, Louis,” he promised, breaking the quiet in the room.

Louis sighed, “We can’t do this, Harry. I won’t do this to you.”

Harry pulled away swiftly, looking betrayed. 

“What you’re doing to me is breaking my heart, Louis. You can do that to me? Because I can’t do that to you.” 

“Harry, don’t say that…”

Harry stepped away and turned from Louis, slamming his hands on his desk. 

“Why won’t you just try, Louis? You’re making it more complicated than it is. I’m in love with you, does that mean nothing to you?” Harry’s voice was raising now, but it only made Louis more stubborn in his intentions. 

“Fuck off, you know how much I love you, I’m doing this because I’m fucking in love with you, Harry!” 

“You have a funny way of showing your love then!’

Louis scoffed in anger and stood up, beginning to angrily pace around the room. Harry watched him with an angry gaze as Louis stopped and looked up at his boyfriend. Even in the moment, Louis couldn’t help but gaze at this beautiful boy and feel love overwhelm his soul. Harry’s expression visibly softened once Louis’s did. Louis slowly walked closer to his boy, grabbing his hand in his own and softly stroking it with his thumb, their hands intertwined. 

“You are going to be a huge star, Harry Styles and I will not hold you back from that in any way. So please, just accept this.”

Harry was already shaking his head, “I will never do that…”

“Don’t make me say it, Harry, please let this just be us agreeing that it’ll be too hard…”

“No, Louis, no,” Harry repeated, almost robotically as he nestled his face in Louis’s neck, kissing frantically up it while breathing him in, “I won’t, Louis.”

Louis felt his eyes water at the desperate sadness in his love’s voice and felt his breaths start to get short as well. His skin was on fire where Harry’s lips were pressed, it always was. 

Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waste, stroking his lower back soothingly. 

“We need to break up,” Louis said, so quietly that it could have been missed, but with so much sadness that it was as if it was screamed into the quiet room. 

Harry pulled his face up, and Louis saw tears running down his cheeks. Louis couldn’t hold back his tears anymore, and he felt his shoulders shake as he started to cry at the sight of his favorite person so distraught. 

Louis reached up to brush Harry’s tears away but Harry pulled back. 

“Don’t do this,” he murmured, voice getting hard again. It was as if Harry’s soul was completely torn between a broken heart and overwhelming anger at the thought of being apart from his love. He was on the border of screaming and sobbing. Conflicted, he let out a shout, almost as if to just get the noise out of his body. 

“No, Louis, I won’t…” with that, Harry pulled Louis close to him and bit into his lips. Louis couldn’t resist him, never could, and frantically kissed Harry’s lips like it was his final meal. 

Harry picked Louis up roughly, just to drop his onto the bed and crawl over him, bracketing him to the bed as he pulled Louis’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking vigorously. Louis didn’t know where to grab, wanting to touch everything at once. He settled for digging his nails into Harry’s back, pushing his t shirt up and dragging his nails down his bare skin, sure to leave marks. 

Harry moaned loudly at the delicious pain and pulled Louis’s right thigh up, pushing it around his waist so that he could roughly grind down into Louis, already hard as a rock. 

Louis whimpered at the rough attention as Harry dragged his mouth to Louis’s neck, leaving heated sucks down until he got to his t shirt, pulling it roughly over Louis’s head as Louis unbuttons his own pants. 

They both quickly lose their clothing and Harry attacks again, rubbing their bare cocks against one another roughly as he drags his side drawer open, pulling lube out. Louis can’t hold back his whimpers and cried out Harry’s names as his love gets his hand around Louis again, pulling him off so well that Louis pushes his hand away - lest it be over too soon.

Harry pulls back and scrambles to get his fingers covered in lube. Louis looks at those thick fingers and moans simply at the thought of the magic they make him feel. His moan only gets louder when Harry pushes in too, just a bit too tight and rough, just like Louis loves. Louis cries out loudly and bites down on Harry’s shoulder to muffle himself. 

Harry pulls Louis’s chin to his face with his free hand though.

“Look at me.” 

Louis can’t look away from the green eyes as another digit is slipped into him.

“Louis, I …love… you,” Harry emphasizes each word with a firm thrust with his fingers. Louis feels a tear leak out of his left eye and he groans loudly.

His fingers are slick and firm as they push in and out of his hole that’s getting more tender by the moment. 

“Harry…babe….”

“Say my name, Louis,” Harry murmurs, words slurred as he speaks into Louis’s neck. 

“Harry!” Louis cries out as Harry hits him right in his prostate, roughly. 

They continue for a few moments before Harry drags his fingers out, causing Louis to whimper a much higher pitch than he’d prefer to admit. 

Louis is squirming and frantic to get full again, wiggling around the bed while Harry hovers above him. Realizing that he’s still empty, Louis opens his eyes, not having realized they’d closed, and looks at his boy. 

He sees Harry’s eyes filling up with tears. And that’s something Louis can’t fathom, can’t handle it. 

His own eyes mimicked his boyfriends as he feels him slip inside, leaning down to kiss Louis’s lips gently. Louis can feel the tear fall onto his own cheek as he feels his boy finish pushing in. They sit in the moment, Harry deeply inside of him as they both silently lose tears. 

Finally, Harry moves. He does so smoothly and slowly, reverently. He pushes in and pulls out, a tear falling onto Louis’s face and hitting him in the heart. 

Louis tries to close his eyes but Harry murmurs, “My love, please look at me.”

Louis can deny him nothing.

He opens his eyes and sees those green ones, filled to the brim with tears.

Then, the most heart breaking words Louis has ever heard in his life were murmured. In his entire life, nothing has ever evoked such immediate devastation and Louis wishes it upon nobody. 

Harry looked at him, tears on his face, cock in his ass, heart in his hand, and whispered, voice cracking on the second word, “Louis please don’t break my heart like this.” 

Louis felt his shoulders shake as he cried, pulling his boy’s neck to meet him and kissing him deeply, feeling the best boy in the world inside of him for just a few moments more. 

*** 

Louis swallowed. Even with the image of those green eyes filled with tears, they are still the most beautiful sight Louis had ever seen. 

He doesn’t know if Harry found someone new. He doesn’t know if this is a friendly invite, maybe it’s a pity invite. 

But Louis knows Harry’s heart inside out is the thing. Those eyes can’t lie to him and they show Louis that Harry is still the same man that Louis walked out on all those years ago. It’s the same man Louis left lying in bed that morning, and it’s still the same man that Louis loves. The only man that Louis loves.

It is Louis’s thought that fate brought them together the first time. And Louis’s life for two years has felt like a waiting game.

He thought the wait was for his career, but feeling his heart race, and his soul shine again. He thinks maybe this is what fate was waiting for again.

It would be rude for Louis to deny such a force. 

“Getting together sounds great,” Louis replied.

Harry smiled and for a moment, Louis could see the granite countertops again. He could feel the pulse of Harry’s heart and he could smell his almond scented sheets. 

And no matter what came of this meeting, he knows that it’s not coincidence that brought them together again. 

And Louis thinks maybe this time, he’ll fight a little harder.


End file.
